kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Quest Collections
There have been several editions of the King's Quest collection released over the years. King's Quest Collector's Edition (1994) Celebrating Sierra's On-Line's 15th Anniversary. The King's Quest Collection: History's Greatest Adventure SagaBack of the box Made in celebration of Sierra On-Line's 15th anniversary, it was released alongside other special 15th anniversary box sets (including another one for Space Quest). Contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 6, The King's Questions, King Graham's Board Game Challenge. It also contains a french floppy version of KQ5, and the German floppy version of KQ6. It also contains Inside the Chest, Behind the Developer's Shield, A View from Inside the Mirror, Hold onto your Adventurer's Cap, and The Royal Scribe, programs which contain concept material, artwork, documents, magazine articles, etc. It also contains assorted videos, including making of, interviews, anniversary material, promo videos for KQ7, etc. The Fun has Just Begun, Sierra Technology History, 15 Years of Products, Roberta Williams' Inspiration Interview, Ken & Roberta Sierra Future Interview, Roberta Williams Designer Interview, the Making of KQ6, Intro Sequence, KQ6 Art Slideshow, KQ7 Promo, and two About KQ7 interviews. This along with the Space Quest 15th Anniversary edition were the only two game collections in the 15th Anniversy Collector's Edition series in the United States. Note: The French version is worth checking out as it does have some updated features over the floppy version (some extra sound effects not accessible to Sound Blaster in the original). It is sort of a mix of a floppy and cd-rom versions, and has both French/English subtitles accessible inside of a menu (minus English text for the intro). The release however has a game breaking bug towards the end making it impossible to beat. This can be fixed with some 3rd-party patches. English text can be added to the intro with a 3rd-party patch as well. King's Quest Collection: Collector's Series (1995) This collection was released alongside other collections for Police Quest, Space Quest, Leisure Suit Larry, and Quest For Glory as part of the Collector's Series (though this and QFG Anthology did not have the Collector's Series logo on the bottom edge of the box as rest of the series did), however, the "Collector's Series' logo does appear on the cd case itself.. The Grandest Adventure of Them All. The King's Quest Collection, Games I-VI.Back of Box King's Quest Collection (1995) It contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 6, King's Questions, Graham's Board Game Challenge. It contains all of the bonus material from the 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition. Including french KQ5, German KQ6, making of interviews, anniversary material, promo videos for KQ7, etc. The Fun has Just Begun (unique to this and 1995 version), Sierra Technology History, 15 Years of Products, Roberta Williams' Inspiration Interview, Ken & Roberta Sierra Future Interview, Roberta Williams Designer Interview, the Making of KQ6, Intro Sequence, KQ6 Art Slideshow, KQ7 Promo, and two About KQ7 interviews. This version added a "running" demo of KQ7 (non-interactive), and came with the 1996 King's Quest Calendar as an added bonus item. Please note that if a certain test is performed while running on a modern computer, it will result in a runtime error which will prevent the program from launching until the computer is rebooted. The Roberta Williams' Anthology (1996) A journey that echoes the evolution of computer games. Explore the many realms of Roberta Williams. Whether you're in Dracula's castle, an underground cavern, a mansion cursed by evil, or a mysterious island, the adventure games of Roberta Williams take you places you've never been-uncharted realms of fantasy and mystery where anything can happen...and probably will. The most prolific and successful game designer in the world, she has sold 10 million copies of her games-more than anyone in the history of entertainment software. Now, join Roberta on her journey from Mystery House to Phantasmagoria and Experience all the magic along the way. Since 1980, Roberta Williams has brought the world of adventure games that challenge the mind, amaze the senses and push computer technology to its limited. Contains 4 CD-ROMs with the following games: King's Quest 1 AGI, King's Quest 1 SCI, King's Quest 2, King's Quest 3, King's Quest 4 SCI, King's Quest 5 CD-ROM, King's Quest 6 CD-ROM, King's Quest 7 version 2.0 CD-ROM. It does not contain any foreign language versions. The collection contains other Roberta Williams games: Laura Bow 1, Laura Bow 2, 1986 Mixed Up Mother Goose AGI, 1990 Mixed-Up Mother Goose Multimedia (VGA CD), Mystery House, Wizard and the Princess, Mission Asteroid, Time Zone, and Dark Crystal, as well as a playable demo of Chapter 1 of Phantasmagoria 1. The Anthology also contains: Inside the Chest, Behind the Developer's Shield, Roberta Williams game box covers, King's Quest 7 artwork, Ken & Roberta Sierra in the Beginning Avi, Roberta Williams Designer Interview Avi, the King's Quest 6 Intro Avi, and the 3 King's Quest 7 Finale Avis, and a Mask of Eternity (KQ8) Sneak Preview Avi, some help aid files including consolidated copy protection diagrams, maps, hints, screenshots (such as a diagram of the well tongue solution, and KQ3 caves, and the Laura Bow Bell Tower), and saves. Note: Some sites claim this collection has two versions of KQ5 based on Disk 1 having a folder marked KQ5 (17 Mb), and another one on disk 3 (110 Mb). ScummVM Wiki claims that this is the floppy version and the CD-rom version. However, this is not the case. The 17 Mb file appears to be just the 'small' install for the CD-Rom version. Both share the same file version (1.000.052) indicating they are the same version. The actual floppy version is only about 10 Mb in size, and was released in two versions (0.000.051 & 0.000.062). ScummVM will detect both folders as CD version. SCI-Viewer will also show that the files are the CD-Rom assets minus the audio files and other elements (the game does have game script files). Attempting to play the 17 Mb folder in ScummVM will cause a crash as it is missing resources that are required to play the game. It is possible to get it to run in dosbox (however with no sound except for non-compressed midi music, and of course no 'subtitles', the CD character portraits pop up where conversations occur) Don't be fooled into buying this collection if you are looking for the floppy version. King's Quest Collection Series (1997) Journey to Daventry - Land of Myth and Magic Live the journeys and triumphs of Daventry's royal family... This was part of a series called Collection Series, which included a number of box sets (Space Quest, Leisure Suit Larry, Police Quest, Gabriel Knight 1/2, Aces flight sims, etc) It contains 1 (AGI & SCI versions) through 7 (2.0 version), King's Questions, Graham's Board Game Challenge, Wizard and the Princess, Mixed-Up Mother Goose Deluxe, Laura Bow 1 & 2, Mystery House, Mission Asteroid, and Time Zone. It contains most of the bonuses from the previous versions including; Developer's Shield, Royal Scribe, and Chest. It does not contain all of the videos from the previous versions. It contains making of and intro videos for KQ6, and the intro and ending videos for KQ7. It has an added Sneak Peak of KQ8: Mask of Eternity. It only contains a few help aid files (saved games and diagrams/screenshots for Belltower, whale tongue, and KQ3 caverns). In 1984, Roberta Williams introduced the kingdom of Daventry in the first of the phenomenally successful adventure series King's Quest. Throughout the years, the six following adventures set new standards for computer games. Chock-full of cutting edge graphics, rich story lines, and compelling gameplay, the series chronicles the history of a mythical kingdom in a world rife with magic and wonder. Whether you're a long-time fan of the series or just curious as to what all the hype is about, The King's Quest Collection will thrill, charm and entertain you for hours. *I - King's Quest: Quest for the Crown - If Sir Graham can find the three missing treasures of Daventry, the crown will be his. *II - King's Quest 2: Romancing the Throne - King Graham sets off for the tropical land of Kolyma to rescue a beautiful maiden in a tower. *III - King's Quest 3: To Heir is Human - Prince Alexander must free himself from imprisonment by an evil wizard and find his way back home again. *IV- King's Quest 4: The Perils of Rosella - Princess Rosella journeys to the land of Tamir in search of a magical healing fruit when her father, King Graham, suffers a serious illness. *V - King's Quest 5: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! - King Graham must take on a vengeful wizard in order to win back his castle and imprisoned royal family. *VI - King's Quest 6: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow - Prince Alexander is washed up on the shores of the Green Isles, where he must rescue his lady love from the clutches of an evil vizier. *VII - King's Quest 7: The Princeless Bride - Princess Rosella is swept off to the lands of Eldritch by a magical whirlpool, after which her mother, Queen Valanice, jumps in to rescue her wayward daughter. *The Colonel's Bequest: A Laura Bow Murder Mystery - 1920's college girl must solve a murder set in a New Orleans mansion. *The Dagger of Amon Ra: A Laura Bow Murder Mystery - Cub reporter Laura Bow explores a New York museum as she solves this Egyptian whodunit. *Mixed-Up Mother Goose Deluxe (SVGA)- The rhymes in Mother Goose Land are all mixed up! Find King Cole's pipe, Mary's little lamb, and Peter Pumpkin-Eater's wife. A modern twist to nursery rhyme classics. *Sneak Preview of King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (KQ8). King's Quest MASK/Collection Bundle (1998) Also known as the King's Quest Bundle (1999), it included all eight games of the series sold for a single reduced price.http://web.archive.org/web/19981206023926/http://sierra.com/ InterAction, Volume 12, Number 1, pg 90 (Spring 1999) It included a copy of Mask of Eternity with the previous Collection Series (1997) box set. Get all of Roberta William's best-selling King's Quest® adventures and save with the King's Quest MASK/Collection Bundle! Includes the new King's Quest Mask of Eternity™ , plus the first seven games in the King's Quest Collection. King's Quest Collection (2006) The King's Quest Collection (also known as the King's Quest: Classic Collection in the UK) is a collection of the first seven King's Quest games. It was released by on CD-Rom and later through Steam (and a few other digital download services). Celebrate the golden age of adventure games all over again with the return of King's Quest. Seven complete games! The bravest knight in all of Daventry, Sir Graham, is appointed by the dying king to embark on a Quest for the Crown. By retrieving the three treasures of Daventry, he will not only save the land but become its king. Now the ruler of Daventry, King Graham sees a vision of a beautiful woman trapped in a tower. Romancing the Throne won?t be easy with mermen and vampires separating him from his imprisoned bride. A young apprentice to an evil wizard must escape his captor or be faced with certain death. Upon the discovery that he is the long-lost son of the royal family, young prince Alexander learns that To Heir is Human. King Graham lies on the brink of death and only a magical fruit from a far off land can heal him. The Perils of Rosella pit evil fairies and fearsome foes against the brave princess as she fights to save her father. Returning home one day to find the castle missing, King Graham must don his famous adventurer's cap once more to find his family. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder and Graham must learn a little magic of his own to rescue his loved ones from an evil spell. Haunted by the memory of the kidnapped princess who helped his family escape the malevolent wizard Mordack, Alexander learns of a plot to force the beautiful Cassima to marry an evil Vizier. Sworn to protect the woman who saved his life, Alexander takes to the Green Isles in Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow. Rebellious Rosella is content to be The Princeless Bride, but her adventurous spirit may lead to a marriage to the King of the Trolls. With the help of her mother, Queen Valanice, Rosella must end a plot to destroy the land of Eldritch and find her own happy ending. Missing Games The 2006 version of the King's Quest Compilation lacks both the original AGI King's Quest and the windows versions of the later games (most notably the enhanced windows version of King's Quest 6), and Mask of Eternity (a windows 95 game). KQ7 is version 1.4 not the updated version 2.0 and thus lacks dos support. Technically the files for enhanced KQ6 are included but there is no installation process for them. Additionally some of the games are bugged, with messed up menus. Including KQ2 and KQ3 (this may be related to the dosbox build used in the installation). Some of the games are possibly pulled from cracked bootleg versions of the games. KQ6 has a bug which prevents the intro from playing properly. It is choppy. There are also some bugs related to the older version of dosbox being used that cause some saving issues and glitched text graphics in King's Quest 2 and King's Quest 3. The collection is also bare bones, and lacks any bonus materials (short of a couple of help aids: digital version of the copy protection codes for KQ4 and KQ6). As well as very limited manual. Cover artwork The artwork which marketing describes as "Become a brave knight, Sir Graham, where you will protect the land - both as a warrior and as a king", appears to be based on the King's Quest Companion 2nd Edition which also had Graham facing off with a Dragon. The artwork itself from the Companion may have been based off the KQ3 box artwork. In particular the wizard shares many similarities to the picture of Manannan on the Companion cover (and KQ3 box). The image as it appears in the crystal ball doesn't appear to match any specific KQ event however (much as the covers of the KQ companions), but like the Companion's 2nd Edition has the hero Graham fighting a red firedrake. The knight looks like a cross between Graham, Alexander or Connor of Daventry (but is supposed to be King Graham according to marketing materials). A princess can be seen chained up in the background, similar to Graham vs a dragon on the KQ Companion 2nd Edition which had Rosella riding on a unicorn nearby suggesting its inspired by Rosella and Alexander vs the dragon with a bit of artistic license. However, the image is generic fantasy enough that it could also be that it was never intended to represent anyone specific, and was simply a generic image of a wizard, and a knight saving a princess from a dragon (a common trope in fantasy and myth (see Wiki:Princess_and_dragon). King's Quest Bundle (1+2+3, 4+5+6, and 7+8 collections) (2010) Three collections consisting of the classic AGI versions of King's Quest I-IIIhttp://www.gog.com/en/gamecard/kings_quest_1_2_3, 4-6http://www.gog.com/en/gamecard/king’s_quest_4_5_6, and 7-8http://www.gog.com/en/gamecard/king’s_quest_7_8 published by Activision through GOG.com (2009). It can be bought as a single bundle collection at a reduce priced. King's Quest 1+2+3 *Includes the original King’s Quest: Quest for the Crown, King’s Quest II: Romancing the Throne and King’s Quest III: To Heir is Human. *Three intriguing, magical stories that will keep you coming back again and again. *Witness the very beginnings of the graphic adventure game genre. In King’s Quest: Quest for the Crown, become Sir Graham, bravest of knights. Locate and return to King Edward the three great lost treasures of the Kingdom of Daventry in order to inherit the throne. Continue your adventures as (now) King Graham in King’s Quest II: Romancing the Throne as you travel to the land of Kolyma in search of your bride. In King’s Quest III: To Heir is Human, you find yourself a servant of an evil wizard. As Gwydion, you must master spells and overcome numerous perils to escape from slavery and save a kingdom. As with all King’s Quest titles, you must be prepared. The journey will surely prove long and treacherous. You may choose among many paths open to you. The more clever and resourceful you prove yourself, the greater your reward. The 1-3 collection lacks the SCI remake, but rather includes the games that represent the classic series (how it was originally made). The games come with PDF copies of the original manuals. King's Quest 4+5+6 *Includes King’s Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella, King’s Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder and King’s Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Enchanting storylines by the renowned game writer Roberta Williams. *Witness the evolution of the adventure game series that impacted the entire genre. Life is easy in the magical kingdom of Daventry, at least so long as the Graham family is at its helm. The wonderful, surreal land, filled with fantasy creatures and untold wonders, is just waiting to reveal its secrets to you, if you so wish. Take part in the adventure of Princess Rosella, trying to save her father from certain death. Help the brave King retake his family and castle from the hands of the ruthless wizard Mordack, then join Prince Alexander in finding and saving his significant other in the Land of the Green Isles. Discover the story behind three titles from the King's Quest saga - one of the most famous adventure game series released by Sierra. Let yourself become enthralled by the incredible atmosphere created by Roberta Williams, who drew inspiration from fairy tales and stories like The Beauty and the Beast, Baba Yaga and many more. The Grahams need your help, so don't fear, brave adventurer, and embark on a journey of your dreams. The game comes with a 27 pg. PDF manual, and as a bonus 3 HD wallpapers, and 4 avatars. A recent update in April 2018 converted KQ1-7 from dosbox to scummvm 2.0. KQ6 was switched from the dos version to the hires cd-rom version instead, in the default settings. Note: This collection contains the bugged drivers for the intro video from the previous 2006 collection. So the animation is glitchy. This can be fixed by replacing the driver with the file from another Sierra game. King's Quest 7+8 *Includes King’s Quest 7: The Princeless Bride and King’s Quest 8: Mask of Eternity. *From old desert tombs to a grim land of the dead, explore the magical realm of Eldritch and save it from destruction. *Magical story by Roberta Williams, magnificent landscapes and challenging riddles. In King’s Quest 7, take on Roberta Williams’ challenge as you match wits with an evil enchantress bent on your kingdom’s destruction. Travel through the remarkable worlds of King’s Quest 8, from a dark underground land to a mysterious realm in the clouds. Every turn yields both secret and salvation, and every mystery you solve brings you closer to the fiery confrontation that will determine the fate of an entire kingdom! The 7-8 collection includes the 2.0 version of KQ7, and is the first time KQ8: Mask of Eternity has been updated to run on Vista and Windows 7. The game comes with copies of the two manuals (PDFs), the KQ8 reference card (PDF), and as a bonus 7 HD wallpapers, and 10 avatars. Note: This collection is incompatible with the Sierrahelp.com installation patch (that removes loading times, no-cd bug, and various glitches throughout the game). Because the game searches for a Cd-Rom drive, it will bug out on on netbooks, and laptops without an optical drive. This can be bypassed with the use of a virtual drive, such as Daemon Tools. King's Quest Collection & King's Quest Collection Legacy (2016) Updated Steam release, includes two collections in one. This version of the King's Quest Collection has been optimized to support additional Operating Systems. The main collection's changes include adding KQ1 AGI and KQ7 2.0 DOS (replacing KQ1 SCI remake and KQ7 1.5 from the previous collection). The Legacy collection is the same as the 2006 version with KQ1SCI, and King's Quest 7 Windows 95 1.5 version (16-bit windows only, but can be manually set up to run in ScummVM). The Legacy version is more or less the same as the 2006 edition with the menu now linking to the updated and replaced game folders. The original legacy games are installed in separate subfolders. Other (European KQ Collection) King's Quest Collection 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 Collector's Edition From 1994 (and later 1995?), same as the King's Quest Collector's Edition 15th anniversary edition. There is possibly two released versions of this collection. The difference is gold foil embossed cover, and non embossed cover versions. Games Life X2: Volume 8 A third party budget release with both King's Quest VII and King's Quest 8 in a dvd style case.https://www.amazon.co.uk/Games-Life-Kings-Quest-Eternity/dp/B00QQSZEEM Behind the scenes The 1997 collection is sometimes known as King's Quest Collection 2 according to some websites (though technically it's the third KQ-specific collection). As it is the second collection specifically titled "King's Quest Collection" it was noted as King's Quest Collection 2 in retail store inventory systems of the time to differentiate it from the prior release. References Category:King's Quest Games Category:Original Canon